Pokemon Transformers G1 Crossover
by AutobotsInferior
Summary: ON HOLD.


Pokémon Transformers G1 Crossover.

Chapter 1: A Happy Reunion

It's a beautiful day in the Sinnoh region. The skies were cloudless, flowers were in bloom, and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town caught a brand new Pokémon that was perfect for battling: a Dragonite. Every one was happy for Ash.  
"I HATE you!" Overlooking Paul of course. "How did you get that Pokémon"?! "Just lucky I guess." Ash was smiling (or smirking) ear to ear. "This doesn't change  
anything Ash. I'll still beat you at Pokémon battles even with a Dragonite on your team." "Oh really Paul?" "Yes really" said Paul. "All right Paul I'll make a deal with you we battle right here right now. You can use all six Pokémon me. I'll only use Dragonite." "All right you want to lose that's not my problem. "GO GLISCOR MAGMAR  
ELECTABUZZ WEAVILE HONCHKROW AND TORTERRA!!!" "GO DRAGONITE." The seven Pokémon appeared ready to do battle. "ALL RIGHT DRAGONITE HYPER BEAM." That move could have just weakened some of Paul's Pokémon. The attack could have done minimum damage. It could have even missed. However luck was on Ash's side today. The blast from hyper beam was so powerful that once the dust cleared it reveled that the only Pokémon standing was Torterra but barely. In fact when Paul told Torterra to attack the poor thing couldn't move. "ALL RIGHT DRAGONITE, FINISH IT OFF WITH ICE BEAM." If Torterra could talk he would say…well on second thought it would be best if I left out Torterra's "colorful vocabulary". And with that ice beam hit, Torterra fainted, and Ash got his first victory over Paul in a formal Pokémon battle.  
Paul was seething. "Hey Paul, don't worry you can still beat me in Pokémon battles…When you lose to Cynthia a SECOND time!" Paul lost his  
temper completely when Ash said that. "SHUT UP ASH!!!" And before Ash knew what was happening, Paul grabbed Ash by the collar. Uh-Oh. "HEY" came a voice from behind. Paul looked behind him and saw Ash's Dragonite. "Chill" said his Dragonite and hit Paul with an ice beam. This was not Paul's day. "Oh g-g-god I c-c-c-can't feel m-m-my f-f-face" said Paul. "Serves you right" sneered Dawn and with that the group left Paul.  
Soon when everyone stopped for a break, Ash and his Dragonite had a conversation. "So Dragonite how did you learn to talk?" "I practiced by listening in on things like Drama clubs, aerobic classes, T.V, Internet, etc". "Well," said Ash, "this is one of the many things that went well today." #1 I own a pseudo legendary, #2 I beat Paul in a formal battle for the first time, #3 my pseudo legendary can talk. The only question is: can this day get any better?" Just then Ash heard someone call his  
name. "Did someone call me?" Ash then heard his name called again. "Hello is someone there?" Then Ash could hear footsteps, so could Brock, Dawn and Dragonite. However they could not see anyone. And no wonder, they were looking the opposite way. And as soon as Ash turned around he felt someone hug his body and rub her head lightly against his chest. Ash was 1.25 seconds from pushing away and asking what was with this girl. But then the girl looked up and Ash instantly recognized who it was. "M-M-Misty?" "Hey Ash, long time no see."  
Ash smiled and hugged back. "I guess that answers that question, this day CAN get better!" "So you're Misty?" Misty turned her head and looked at Dawn. "Yes and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" "I'm Dawn I travel with Ash." "Well Dawn, I'm pleased to meet you." In reality however, Misty was thinking, "If I find out that Dawn wants Ash as her boyfriend, there will be hell to pay and a LOT of it." Then as Misty pulled away. Ash noticed something about Misty: she was wearing a new outfit. Misty was now wearing a pink tank top, a yellow mini skirt, and bright blue knee high boots. "Misty I…uh really like your new outfit." "Really? Thank you, Ash you're so sweet" Misty then gave Ash a hug. "I didn't know you could be this sweet, Ash." Ash's heart was beating quite fast. "Hang on Misty something's missing with your new look." After scanning Misty he said "And I think I know." And with one quick motion, brought his hand up to Misty's hair and took out the bobby pin. Misty blushed like mad. "Perfect." Said Ash. "So Ash, you like it when I let my hair down?" Ash nodded. "Well I guess I'll  
let my hair down more often." "That would be nice." " After all, you look really beautiful with your hair down." Misty smiled. "You really think I'm beautiful Ash?" Ash nodded. "Awwww thank you Ash" Misty gave Ash another hug. "By the way Misty I got a new Pokémon." "Really? Which one?" Ash didn't have to answer, as Misty saw Dragonite almost immediately. "Oh sweet, you got a Dragonite." Dragonite extended out his arm. "Hi there I'm pleased to meet you Misty." "WOW it talks!" "That was sort of my reaction." "Oh by the way Misty what brings you to Sinnoh?"  
"Well Ash my sisters FINALLY regained their passion for battling and promised to run the gym for three months." Misty then whispered into his ear: "which is more than enough time to spend time with you." Ash smiled and held Misty close. Close enough to feel her heart beating against his chest. "I'd like that" he whispered back. "Hey you know what, we should get going, Dragonite return" Dragonite returned to it's Pokeball and with that the group set off. On there way Ash found himself sneaking glances at Misty and whenever he tried to look away he found himself looking at Misty again. Finally Ash couldn't help himself and slowly moved his hand towards hers. Misty looked at Ash and smiled. Misty moved her hand and held Ash's hand. Ash smiled. "Her skin is SO soft" thought Ash. Although Ash and Misty weren't a couple but seeing as the fact that Ash and Misty's hands were entwined, Dawn was quickly fooled.  
"Hey Brock, how come Ash and Misty didn't tell me they were…you know." "Actually Dawn no I don't know. "I mean boyfriend and girlfriend". "Oh…OH! No no no no no Dawn trust me they aren't dating." "But Brock they…oh never mind." After about five minutes of walking Ash and co. come across a construction site. "Hey what's this?" Apparently the president found a way to solve the energy crisis, by making energy discs and a power converter. One of which would make energy from the earth's magnetic field. But it would not make energy for JUST Sinnoh. It would make energy for the entire world and everyone would have all the heat and electricity they needed! "WOW finally the energy crisis is over. Brock exclaimed. "  
Come on guys lets check it out."  
No one knew that going into the construction site would also draw the four into the war of the Autobots and Decepticons

* * *

If your a fan of G1 Transformers you'll know which Decepticons appear in the next chapter. If not watch Heavy Metal War on YouTube. If you still don't know than I'll be a tad ashamed of you for calling yourself a G1 fan. Anyway please comment and review. I NEED REVIEWS. P.S if you know what D-Cons appear don't spoil it for other people.


End file.
